


Whumptober 2019 - 21 - Laced Drink

by OllieCollie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen, Undercover investigation, Whump, epic Jay, illegal arms dealer, laced drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCollie/pseuds/OllieCollie
Summary: Jay didn't give the man the satisfaction of an answer. He didn't trust his words right now anyway, not with the way whatever they'd put in his drink had screwed with his brain. He was unable to latch onto a believable explanation.





	Whumptober 2019 - 21 - Laced Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Took me forever to come up with an idea for this prompt, but I managed to come up with this little fic. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Enjoy!

Something was...off.

Jay couldn't quite figure out exactly what, but he knew he needed to bail. Quickly.

He'd been at the bar to meet up with one of Pedro King's men—an illegal arms dealer they'd been after for weeks. The night had gone according to plan, and Jay had managed to glean a good bit of information from the guy. He'd had a couple of shots—it often became suspicious if he always ordered non-alcoholic beverages while undercover—but nothing major enough that would affect him.

So when the uncomfortable sensation of being drunk began to creep up on him, he decided it was time to go. As he and King's man left the bar, Jay wasn't exactly sure what to think. He began to suspect there had been a little something extra in his drinks...the who, how, and why, however, he wasn't sure. He frowned in concentration and tried to focus on the parting instructions King's man was giving him regarding their next meet-up to see the goods and make an exchange. 

Jay didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind until it was too late. His slow-moving senses didn't allow him the reaction time he needed when a rough shove sent him stumbling into the alley next to the club. 

"Hey!" King's man, a younger guy by the name of JD, lifted his hands in surprise. "What is this, Sallow?" 

The big man's hand wound its way around Jay's throat—much to the undercover detective's dismay—and pressed him up against the wall. He let out a low growl. "This ain't no potential buyer! He's a cop!"

Jay's brain finally placed the guy as the bartender they'd just seen inside. Something warned him that this wasn't good, but he was fading quickly and couldn't work out the details of _ why _.

JD's eyes narrowed. "Bro, you can't be serious." The kid turned to Jay, now slightly uncertain. "That true?"

Jay didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. He didn't trust his words right now anyway, not with the way whatever they'd put in his drink had screwed with his brain. He was unable to latch onto a believable explanation. 

The two men were now arguing, debating over the reasons why Halstead was or was not a cop.

"What's wrong with him?" JD asked, glancing semi-worriedly at Jay. The detective's legs felt like jelly—too heavy to hold him up, and his eyelids were beginning to droop. He knew he needed to be paying attention, to try to find a way_ out _of this mess, but he couldn't seem to get his ducks in a row.

The bartender snorted. "I slipped a little somethin' in his whisky."

"You spiked his drink?" JD's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Lucky I did. I'm savin' you from a whole lot of trouble," Sallow snapped. "You fool, letting anyone get in with you so easy. Boss ain't gonna be happy."

JD grasped for words. "But—he said—" A glare from the criminal bartender shut him up.

So he was right—a laced drink. Jay mentally kicked himself. He should've paid more attention. They should've figured out King had another guy on the inside, doing research on him.

"W—what are we gonna do?" The kid sounded uncertain, shooting nervous glances over his shoulder.

"You made the mess, you clean it up." 

Jay knew he had to think fast. Whatever drugs the bartender had slipped in his drink were already taking a quick effect. He had one chance to get out of this. 

With a deep breath to steady himself, Jay suddenly went limp, dropping all of his weight on Sallow. The man let him fall to the ground. He chuckled slightly. "I'd hate to see what some _ real _stuff would do to this guy." The man motioned to JD. "Come on. We gotta get rid of him."

Jay heard the kid's shallow breathing as he stuttered. "But...but... we're just gonna kill him?"

"What did you think? We can't let him go," Sallow hissed back. "Go pull the truck around."

JD scrambled off to do as he'd been told, and the other man stooped over where Jay lay sprawled out on the ground. "Come on, Mr. Detective," he muttered mockingly, reaching to grab the drugged man. "Time to go."

Jay gathered all of the strength he had, and with a grunt, shoved his feet as hard as he could into the criminal's stomach.

* * *

"What I want to know, Jay, is how on earth you managed to take out a guy twice your size and get to your car _ while drugged _to radio for backup without getting shot."

Halstead shrugged at Ruzek's disbelieving grin.

"Yeah, well, by the time we got to him, he was practically unconscious and muttering incoherent sentences," Antonio jumped in, patting his fellow detective on the shoulder. "He's lucky those two guys weren't so bright—and that he was able to knock Sallow clean out."

"And that the cops got to you before he came to and chased you down," Ruzek joked. 

Jay rolled his eyes. Last night had not been one of his finer moments as a cop, but he'd gotten the information needed for the rest of the team to take care of fixing the details and nab King. 

He vowed to be a lot more careful in the future of who he allowed to make his drinks.


End file.
